


Wrong House

by atlanteanwhovian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanteanwhovian/pseuds/atlanteanwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not Katie..." Way to state the obvious, McKay. The very male, very attractive, definitely not-Katie smirked at him and leaned against the door frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong House

"If I show up late again she’s gonna hate me." Rodney mumbled, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from passersby. He rounded the corner to the street he was fairly sure she lived down, walked up to her door and rang the bell.

He was only 15 minutes late, and besides he’d made what he would consider a very significant discovery today. That was a valid reason for forgetting you had a date, right?

The door opened and he smiled and held out the bouquet of flowers to the person who had answered it, his mind elsewhere.

"Katie, hey, shall we…" And then he caught a look at who had actually answered the door.

"You’re not Katie…" Way to state the obvious, McKay. The very male, very attractive, definitely not-Katie smirked at him and leaned against the door frame.

"For me?" Not-Katie drawled, gesturing to the flowers. "You shouldn’t have."

Getting his mind to shut up was usually a difficult task for Rodney. But that drawl made it blank in a split second. The man had brown eyes that were partially obscured by an unruly mess of dark hair, lips quirked in a way that made Rodney want to kiss the smirk off of them.

Then the smirk got wider and Rodney realised he might have said that part out loud.

"I didn’t mean to say that, it’s just… You see, the thing is… I mean…" He tumbled over his words, feeling like his heart was in his throat.

While he’d been digging himself into a hole, the man had been staring at him the whole time. He inhaled sharply when the man dragged his gaze up and down the entire length of Rodney’s body.

"I’m John. You want a beer?"

Despite his better judgement, Rodney found himself agreeing and following John into his house, still holding the bouquet of flowers.

* * *

Rodney later realised that John’s eyes were an enchanting and beautiful combination of hazel and green when seen up close, that he liked it when Rodney ran a hand through John’s messy hair and that those lips were still smirking no matter how many times Rodney tried to kiss that devilish smirk away.


End file.
